Out of Sight but Hardly Out of Mind
by gaarabear666
Summary: The sequel to Bound By Torture. Sakura and Kakashi have started their new life together, and nothing is going to stop them from being together, even their old village. What will become of them after they loose something they hold closer then their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Gone but Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 1**

**So here it is, the much awaited sequel, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- like pretty much everyone else in the world, I don't own Naruto.**

Sakura and Kakashi ran as fast as they could, this was a battle they were terrified to fight. Their friends and their comrades on the other side of that invisible line, it seemed impossible. Right now they had Shikamaru, Naruto, Genma, Ino, and Yamato trailing them. These were some of the people they least wanted chasing them.

Kakashi knew they'd have to turn around and make a stand soon, he just didn't want to. Sakura looked over at him and nodded, it had been three months and leaf had finally caught up with them. They stopped and Sakura grabbed Kakashi's hand.

They wouldn't hide their relationship anymore; finally they would see their friends again, even if not on friendly terms. And their friends would finally figure out why they left so suddenly, maybe they would understand. But both strongly suspected they wouldn't, how could they, they'd never been in this position.

The five masked anbu came to stand still in front of Kakashi and Sakura and they stood closer together. No one moved, no one talked, it almost seemed like they were statues. Shikamaru stepped forward and removed his mask as did the others behind him.

"You have to come back with us." Was all he said and Kakashi tensed up, he knew this was going to result in a fight.

"We can't do that." Sakura answered him; they all turned their heads to look at her. "Kakashi we have to show them." Kakashi looked at her and nodded. They both pulled off one their gloves and put out their hands. Each had a silver band wrapped around their ring finger, a wedding band. All the anbu gasped, this was the last thing they had been expecting.

"You two are married!" Naruto practically screamed. "How could you?! This is completely taboo; you walked away from your village for this?"

"Naruto you don't understand, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Sakura even if it means we're on the run the whole time. We love each other more then anything else in this world, even Konoha. We're not going back with you no matter what you do." Kakashi told Naruto as calmly as he could, but inside he wanted to grab Sakura and run.

"Then we're going to have to fight you." Yamato said calmly.

"Then let's get this over with, I hate putting off the inevitable." Sakura said as she replaced her glove and drew the katana she carried across her back. Kakashi lifted his headband and opened his eye. The anbu dropped their masks back into place and took their fighting stances.

This fight was one no one wanted to fight, but it had to be fought at some point. And they all knew that some one had to win, and some one had to lose.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of Tsunade's desk and waited for her to speak. He was bruised, bandaged, and seemingly hopeless. "Report." She said without even looking up.

"We chased them through a forest near Waterfall; eventually they stopped and turned to face us. They made it clear the reason they left the village was because they're in love. Also since they've left the village they've eloped and plan to continue on the run for as long as they possibly can. Sakura is now carrying not only a long katana but all so a whole new slue of jutsu. Kakashi's staying constant with his attacks, but is using his sharingun more then normal. They fought us; three members of our five man team are in the hospital, none in critical condition though. I don't think they wanted to hurt us; they seemed to be trying to do as little damage as possible actually. Sakura had the perfect chance to kill Ino, but she didn't. After Ino, Yamato, and Genma were down they took off. I tried to follow them, but they were already gone. I don't know how they got away so fast, but I sent shadow clones out in all directions but nothing was found that showed which way they went." Naruto finished looking down; it wasn't heard for the fifth to see the toll this was having on him.

"Were either Kakashi or Sakura hurt during your fight?" Tsunade asked.

"Kakashi took a hit to his one side and was clutching it while fighting for a few minutes, then him and Sakura touched hands and something passed between them. It was weird because I don't think you can heal someone like that, especially that fast." Naruto said as fast as he was able to get it out. He'd wanted to ask a question about it, but had forgotten until it was brought up.

"You're right Naruto, I don't think it's possible, but you have to remember Sakura's my apprentice, she's got more potential as a healer then I've ever seen. I'm sure she's taking this as a chance to find out everything she can abut medical jutsu from everywhere." Tsunade stood up and walked around her desk to lay a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Don't worry, I know you did everything you could, we're going to bring them back sooner or later." He nodded and turned to leave and go visit his teammates in the hospital.

* * *

Kakashi unlocked the door and walked in, Sakura right behind him. He made sure the curtains were all drawn, and dropped his henge. Sakura dropped hers and followed him into the kitchen to sit at the table.

"That was close." Was all Kakashi said, and Sakura thought about what had just happened.

They both knew that they hadn't had a choice, they had to act like they were still on the run, and it would look odd if they both just dropped completely off the map. Even though they did have a nice little thing going in this village, here where no one would ever guess there true identities. The people believed that Sakura was a healer who had been raised in sand then chosen to move away. And that Kakashi was her business man husband.

They explained their absence by saying that Kakashi went on a lot of business trips and that Sakura accompanied him. All and all they'd built themselves a nice life. They were married and happy, Sakura had never quite expected to get to this place; she had thought they would always be on the run. But now they were only pretending to so that they could protect their home.

Sakura reached out and grabbed Kakashi's hand across the table, "How's your side hun?"

He smiled up at her, "It's feeling pretty good thanks to your new jutsu. That's pretty neat, the way you send the healing chakra through my network till it reaches where I need it. I don't think I'd still be alive with out you."

Sakura got up and walked around over to where he was sitting and sat on his lap. "Kakashi, you'd better stay alive because I need to tell you something." He looked up at her as she pulled down his mask. "We're having a baby." Kakashi looked up into her eyes, and the happiness was evident on both their faces. Sakura leaned down and kissed him and Kakashi kissed her back harder.

He was going to show her just how much he loved her, he was going to protect her and this baby if it killed him. Picking her up he started towards their bedroom, maybe they should do it again, for luck, he thought.

**So there's the first chapter, I feel my creative juices flowing! I hope you like it, I'm not a hundred percent sure where I'm going with this yet, but any input is welcome. Please review!**

**-Gaarabear**


	2. Chapter 2

**Out of Sight But Hardly Out of Mind**

**Chapter Two**

Kakashi lay in bed, just looking at Sakura as she slept, thinking about everything that had happened. He thought about the village and what was going on there right now. He thought about his best friend Genma and what he was thinking of them right now. He wondered about Naruto and how much they had hurt the poor kid.

Sakura opened her eyes and smiled up at him; he smiled back and scooted closer to her. "Good morning sweetie." He said and she smiled. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" she asked and Kakashi put his hand on her growing belly. "Good morning baby." He said and they both smiled.

She was in the fifth month of her pregnancy now, and she was starting to show. They couldn't walk down a street without being stopped and congratulated. It was nice, for both of them, it was almost normal. Kakashi and a Sakura clone made most of there appearances now, he didn't want her going out while she was with child. Though when she came back, there would be some noticeable differences he thought with a laugh to himself.

Sakura sat up in bed and smiled over at Kakashi, "I need to grab a shower, I have quiet a few appointments today and I want to get them done as fast as possible." Kakashi nodded and put his head back on the pillow.

Since they'd arrived here Sakura had really made a place for them in this little village. Her medical clinic was a relief to all the people since there last doctor had died a few years back. Sakura was happy to be taking care of people, and where ever she and Kakashi went she always tried to learn more about medical jutsu.

The people here were nice, and they'd both made small groups of friends, nothing as close as back in Konoha, but it was still nice to have friends.

But, Kakashi thought bitterly, it wasn't perfect. There wedding picture was of there henges and all the other pictures to. They could never truly confide in their friends, never really tell them secrets. Sakura could never really take full pride in her clinic because no one knew it was hers. It was a half life in a lot of ways thought Kakashi. And this baby was going to change it all. They wouldn't be able to hide there identities long after the child was born.

They'd talked about there options when they got to that point, but no plan had been made. Neither of them really wanted to leave here, even if it was a half life. At least they were together, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

"Report." Tsunade said to the anbu who had just walked into her office. She was pacing and obviously in a bad mood.

"We believe that Kakashi is the only one on the run right now. We're also assuming that Sakura is immobilized somewhere for some reason. The Sakura that's been with Kakashi has been a clone. My team took the new anbu member that's blood limit is chakra viewing and we can tell it's just a clone. But a good one that Kakashi's helping support to, we think it may even be Kakashi's clone transformed into Sakura. But we're not sure yet."

Tsunade nodded her head and sat down to think. "Send me Naruto please." She said and the anbu left to go find the recently moppy blonde. She pondered what could have immobilized Sakura, who was probably one of the most talented healers to ever live. Maybe she's contracted some incurable disease, no, she thought, not likely, and even if Kakashi would have brought her back. Then it hit her, like a punch to the face, she gasped.

Naruto choose that moment to walk in. "What's wrong granny?" he asked sounding concerned, but Tsunade didn't even notice him, her mind was reeling.

"She's pregnant!!" Tsunade yelled jumping up, and Naruto scratched him head in confusion, "Sakura's pregnant!" She yelled at him like it was written on the wall or something.

Naruto looked even more confused, "She's pregnant with Kakashi's child then." He said and sat down in a chair. "This just keeps getting worse and worse, at least the elders had been willing to forgive Kakashi and Sakura if they were to come back and divorce. But now they can't Konoha doesn't let you divorce once there's a child born into the family. Sakura and Kakashi really can't come back now." He looked at the floor, more depressed then usual.

Tsunade stood there and thought, she couldn't decide what to do. "I'm going to see the elders Naruto, I'll see if I can get them to cut Kakashi and Sakura a deal." Naruto just shook his head and sighed.

"They're not going to and you know it. I don't know what we're going to do now. They're going to be declared official missing-nins now, even though they already think they have been. This is horrible, everything just going wrong. And the worst part is I bet they're happy that she's pregnant, I bet they can't wait to see its smiling little face." Naruto said as he tried to imagine the scene but came up empty.

Tsunade sighed and agreed she knew the elders were going to be pissed when they found out Sakura was pregnant. But they had to be told, and maybe Tsunade could reason with them, she still had a few tricks up her sleeve. "Naruto, round up all the people who are involved in the Kakashi and Sakura thing and brief them on this new news. Make sure you call back any teams that went out in search of them and I want everyone briefed together." Naruto nodded and walked out the door leaving Tsunade to her plotting.

**Short chapter I know, but I'm working up to something so give it a chance? =] I hope you liked it, and that you'll review =] Happy mother's day to all of you moms out there. And I hope everyone had a safe and happy Saint Patricks Day =]. **

**With all the candy hearts in the box-**

**Gaarabear**


	3. Chapter 3

**Out of Sight but Hardly Out of Mind**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura sighed, she hated this part of their life right now, Kakashi was out making an appearance for them and she was stuck at home. The three year old she was giving a check up to smiled at her sweetly and she smiled back, she couldn't wait to have her own. She was eight months pregnant with a boy, and she was so excited.

Kakashi was excited to, and she knew every second he had to append away from her drove him crazy. She smiled to herself as she rubbed her belly and thought of what the baby would look like, of course she had no real way of knowing, but she could always imagine. A little boy with grey hair, dark green eyes, and pale skin, she couldn't imagine anything cuter.

The little boy laughed as she tickled him a little then walked back out into the waiting room to hand him over to his mother. "He's perfectly fine." She said with a smile and the women thanked her kindly and took her son home. Sakura turned to her next patient, only to find that there was no one waiting. That was unusual, but in the last weeks she'd realized that people tried not to bother her as much because of how pregnant she was. Rolling her eyes for what felt like the millionth time she mumbled about how being pregnant didn't make her lazy.

She picked up and magazine and started to read, there was nothing that really interested her in the thing, but she needed something to do. The clinic door opened and she looked up to find her closest friend, Tsukiko, walking over to her. Tsukiko took the seat beside Sakura and shoved a shopping bag into her lap. "What's this?" Sakura asked smiling and digging in.

"Just a little thing for the baby, I saw it and it was just so cute I knew you had to have it." She smiled as Sakura as Sakura pulled out a little onsie that said "Mommy kisses my boo boos all better." It was the cutest thing Sakura had seen yet for the baby.

"This is adorable! I love it!" Sakura grinned and reached over to hug her friend. It was getting harder for Sakura, these social interactions; she knew they weren't going to be here too much longer. Not unless the baby somehow came out looking more like there henges then them, which was doubtful. Her and Kakashi had considered casting a genjutsu to make it seem like there son looked like there henges, but it would be too much chakra drain on them.

"I know I'm adorable, but I'm not used to girls squealing and hugging at the sight of me." Kakashi toned in as he walked in the door. Sakura laughed and got up as fast as she could, which wasn't really all that fast anymore. They held each other tight and Tsukiko laughed, she loved seeing their happy little family.

"I've got to get back to work now; I was just on my lunch break." Tsukiko laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow Sakura, and we're still on for lunch right?" Sakura nodded and said her good byes.

"I missed you." Kakashi said as he held Sakura, "I missed Takeshi too." He put his hand on Sakura's belly and she put a hand over his. Takeshi kick and they both smiled at each other, "I guess he missed me to."

Sakura laughed and closed the clinic for the day then walked home with her husband. People stopped them on the street like they always did and asked about how they were doing and such. Sakura was informing everyone that they had picked a name for their son and that she felt like it was going to be soon. The men would congratulate Kakashi and tell him he'd done a good job and would make a great father. The women would ask to touch Sakura's belly, then tell her how beautiful she looked and tell her she was going to be an amazing mother. And everyone told them they were going to have the luckiest child in the world because he would have some of the best parents that were possible.

They'd both smile and thank the people, and they couldn't help but take pride in the comments people made. It was nice, it was normal, and they both treasured everything that seemed normal these days. Neither of them was sure what they would do once the baby was born and they'd have to leave this place they now called home. It would hurt them both badly.

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this Hokage-sama." Sai said as he looked from his mission scroll to Tsunade. "It's just not right, they're my friends, Naruto says that when people are our friends we shouldn't do anything to hurt them."

Tsunade sighed, "Sai, this has to be done, if they're your friends and you care about them, then you have to do this. This is the only way they'll be able to come back into the village, they'll thank you later." Even as she said it she knew it was a lie, but that was her job, she had to get someone to go out on this mission and Sai was the best choice. She was aloud to lie a little, being Hokage gave her that right, but she knew this was pushing it. But when the elders give an order she has no way to just not obey, she wished there was a way, but there just wasn't.

"Hokage-sama, I'm not stupid, they'll hate me." Sai said, but she could tell he was giving in. The honey eyed Hokage put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's for the good of the village, and you know we can't disobey the elders, you have to do this. If they don't come back no one will know about it except you, me, Kakashi, Sakura, and the elders. But if they do come back, it'll all be because of what you did; because you got some sense into them."

"Now, you've read your mission scroll, you've read all the intel I've been able to gather in the last few months, and you know what you have to do. Don't tell anyone about this mission, leave in the middle of the night and make sure as few people see you as possible. You are not to ever breathe a word of this to Naruto, you know how he'd react; the village doesn't need that right now. What we need is Kakashi and Sakura. You understand that right Sai?" she asked and he nodded.

"Good. We're preparing to go to war against Rain and we need them. We can't win this war with out them, Rains to powerful and I need their skills, the village needs their skills." Sai nodded again and Tsunade turned to look out over the village. "This war is going to be hard on us Sai, some sacrifices are necessary."

Sai opened the door, but stopped to look over at her. "But is it really worth Kakashi and Sakura's child, is it really worth hurting them so badly?"

Tsunade heard the door click closed behind him and sighed, no, she said to herself, it probably isn't worth it. Then she started repeating to herself that some sacrifices were necessary to keep the village and its people alive.

**So, this was sort of hard to write, but I think it came out quiet well, despite the difficulty. I'm going to try really hard for faster updates on this story. And please review!!! I have all these people subscribing but it seems like no ones reviewing!!**

**With all the candy hearts in the box-**

**Gaarabear**


End file.
